


New Rulers

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Minecraft Royal AU, achievement hunter au, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ryan’s third reign as king however it doesn’t go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rulers

The five Achievement Hunters stood around the throne nervously awaiting the Mad King’s arrival. It was his third reign and they had tried to postpone it as much as possible but it was inevitable. The atmosphere wasn’t even competitive as it usually was before a Let’s Play. Instead everyone was quiet and nervous. They knew that there was going to be bloodshed.

“Good day, gentlemen.”

All of the Hunters looked towards the entrance to throne in shock. There stood Lindsay in her penguin outfit that hadn’t been seen since she and Michael had gotten married. She was smiling brightly but something was off about the way she was looking at them. There was something almost predatory in her eyes. They’d only seen that kind of look from Ryan when he was king last.

“Hey, Lindsay,” Michael greeted her trying to sound casual but the nervousness still leaked into his voice, “have you seen that crazy bastard Ryan? He’s late for his third kingship.”

“Ryan won’t be joining us today,” Lindsay told them. She started walking towards them. Caleb and Kdin came into view and followed on each side of her. They were looking at the five with wide smirks.

“Why? Is he too busy polishing his sword or something?” Ray joked trying his best to lighten the thick tension that buzzed in the air.

They parted as Lindsay, Kdin, and Caleb continued walking. The trio walked up the steps of the throne and Kdin and Caleb sat on either arm of the throne. Lindsay picked up the crown from the bed, put it on, and turned around.

“Hail to your new rulers, bitches. We’re going to make you wish that Ryan was your king.”

 

 


End file.
